This disclosure relates to releasable attachment devices of the type used to fasten, retain, or latch together components of an apparatus or a structure that are to be rapidly separated or released under controlled conditions.
Hook and loop type separable fasteners are well known and are used to join two members detachably to each other. These types of fasteners generally have two components disposed on opposing member surfaces. One component typically includes a plurality of resilient hooks while the other component typically includes a plurality of loops. When the two components are pressed together they interlock to form a releasable engagement. The resulting joint created by the engagement is relatively resistant to shear and pull forces, and weak in peel strength forces. As such, peeling one component from the other component can be used to separate the components with a minimal applied force. As used herein, the term “shear” refers to an action or stress resulting from applied forces that causes or tends to cause two contiguous parts of a body to slide relatively to each other in a direction parallel to their plane of contact. The term “pull force” refers to an action or stress resulting from applied forces that causes or tends to cause two contiguous parts of a body to move relative to each other in a direction perpendicular to their plane of contact.